ask the akatsuki and oc's
by Akina Mameido
Summary: ask the oc's and the akatsuki and even dare rated for comments and stuffs like that
1. hey peeps

**Kina:**Hi everyone and thanks if you have happened to read our story so far with the Akatsuki

_Safia walks in from her room _

**Safia:** Kina what on earth are you doing?

**Kina:** well Saf, I thought it would be a good idea if our readers got the chance to give their input and got to ask us questions.

**Safia:** hn, alright then but wait where is the rest of them?

**Kina:** oh I sent Usagi to get them

_Usagi sprints in the room followed by the akatsuki, Tetsu, Mune, Elliott, and Riku_

**Usagi:** Kina-saaan, everyone's here do I get that cookie now?

**Kina:** uh, ok... _Gives Usagi a cookie_ Anyway feel free to ask us questions or even dare us to do things just ask away

**everyone else:** oh god what have we just signed up for ??? -_-'


	2. weasel's have free time?

**Kina:** hey everyone well we got our first question and it's for you 'Tachi and it's from Artistic Wolf...that's a cool name^^

**Itachi:** oh joy..... -_-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

This seems like a cool...uh... question-thingy... I wonder what Itachi does in his free-time. ^.^

**Kina:** that's a good question... -turns to Kisame- Kisame-kun do you know what Itachi does when he has time off?

**Kisame:** Kina, I don't even know what he does,

**Usagi:** -jumping up and down with hand in the air- oh, oh, oh,

Kina-san, Usagi knows the answer, Usagi knows the

answer,

**Kina:** alright Usagi please explain...

**Usagi:**okies, well after mission Tachi-san and Safia-san, go

into Safia's room and they lock the door. Then Usagi

hears moaning, and 'Tachi-san saying 'yeah you like

that don't you...' -turns to Kina- What were they doing

Kina-san? It sounded like they were hurting each

other.

**Kina:** -trying hard not to laugh- y-yes Usagi, that's what they

were doing....

**Usagi:**-has a face like ^.^- ohhhh, you mean like how

Tetsu-san and Hidan-san hurt each other because

of their god?

**Kina:** -has a face like ^^;- uhhh, yeah but Tachi and Safia do

that for a different reason,

**Usagi:** Well why do they hurt each other then?

**Kina:** ummm, I'll tell you when you're older

**Usagi:**-pouts- awww but I wanna know now

**Kina:** -cuddles up to Kisame hiding her face against his

cloak- help me

**Kisame:** -chuckles then turns to Usagi- Usagi I'll give you

some candy if you don't ask Kina anymore ok?

**Usagi:** -eyes widen- candy?? Usagi wants candy, Usagi wants

candy

**Kisame:** alright, but you know the deal...-hands Usagi a bag

of candy-

**Kina:** -hugs Kisame- thanks for saving me Kisame

**Kisame:** -smiles- no problem Kina-chan

**Usagi:** -turns to Tobi- Tobi-kun, you wanna share this candy

with Usagi?

**Tobi:** sure Usagi-chan Tobi would love to -^.^-

**Kina:** Well that's it for now if you send in a question or dares

who knows. We might answer your question next.

Until next time -^^-


	3. fangirls

**Kina: **Hey everyone, and welcome back we just got another comment from the Plumalchemyst

**Usagi: **Kina-saaaaaan

**Kina:** yes Usagi?

**Usagi:** I wanna be a chocolate alchemist^^

**Kina: **-thinks for a minute- you know that's not a half bad idea......anyway onto the comment

_hey Itachi I am a fan and cosplay you at conventions what do you think of that (female Itachi aka me stands in front of real Itachi grinning evily)_

**Itachi: **-hides behind Kisame leaning so his face is visable- I'm flattered that you cosplay at myself but however please do not imply that I am feminine or gay....

**Kina:** -laughs- tell that to your fangirls who even pair you with your brother

**Itachi:** -glares at Kina sharingans swirling- you _said _you would never mention those _again_

**Kina:** -has a '0.0' face- ....shutting up now

**Itachi: **-sighs- I have no problems with my fangirls, I just do not appreciate some sending pornographic photos of themselves or ask for me to "revive the Uchiha clan" with them then plan for me to get raped by a horde of fangirls...

**Deidara:** -smirks- I wouldn't mind that from my fangirls, hm

**Usagi:** ewwww, Deidara is one of those icky perverts

**Kina:** riiiight....anyway that's it for this time see you bitches later... -walks out of the room-

**Usagi:** ummm....where's Kina-san going?

**Deidara:** -sweatdrops- to the bar, where else would she go, yeah?

**Usagi: **oh....okay then, goodbye everyone see you next chapter -^.^-


End file.
